


$ grep -w "love" /all/the/wrong/places

by raz0rgirl



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raz0rgirl/pseuds/raz0rgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$ grep -w "love" /all/the/wrong/places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine_tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/gifts).



> This is more frenemies than BFFs. Hope you don't mind.
> 
> Consider this a missing scene between Sam's arrest & his meeting with Alan (with a handwave of the part where Sam leaves the police station by himself). Helps if you've seen [this post-movie teaser](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdesbhXD0L4).

Ed makes eye contact with Sam from across the police station lobby the moment Sam steps through the door. He holds it until Sam looks away, saying, "What are you doing here, Ed?"

"Bailing you out," Ed says, frowing when Sam still won't look at him.

Sam scoffs. "I don't need you to bail me out."

"Maybe I wanted to make sure you're okay," Ed says, crossing his arms and finally looking away from Sam.

"I'm fine," Sam says. "I just want to get home."

"Let me give you a ride," Ed says, gesturing towards the door.

"I need to get my bike." Sam waives a piece of paper at him. "It's in impound."

"So I'll drive you. We can catch up."

"Is that what the kids are calling it now?"

"Fuck you, Sam."

"Variation on a theme, Ed."

Sam never says he'll accept the ride, but in the end, he follows Ed to his RX and climbs into SUV.

"This car is ridiculous," Sam says when they're both in the vehicle. "You are a walking cliche."

Ed shrugs and starts the car. "It's a hybrid," he says. "Top rated."

"Whatever," Sam says, and Ed wants to shake him. He tightens his hands on the wheel for a moment, then pulls out of the parking lot instead, saying, "This from someone who lives in a garage by the river."

"It works for me," Sam says.

"You read Snow Crash too many times as a kid. I guess we're all lucky you don't actually live in a U-Stor-It."

Sam flips him off. Ed calls Sam an asshole then asks, "Where is impound, anyway?"

"You're going in the right direction," Sam says. "Go five blocks, then take a right at Fuller."

"Why do you keep doing this, Sam?" Ed says. He sees Sam glare at him out of the corner of his eye, but he keeps his eyes on the road. "You're the majority shareholder. You could run the company if you wanted to."

"You know it's not that simple. And anyway, I'm not cut out for boardroom games."

"So you just pull your stunts instead? How is that any less playing games?"

"At least I don't have to wear a suit."

"Sam, you could run projects. Build whatever you want." Sam doesn't say anything, so Ed continues. "Your father never wanted the day-to-day of running a company, either. Look, we all love the garage hacker stories, but you have to grow up one day, Sam. You just do."

"Is that why you made sure I had a copy of the new OS? Because you want me to grow up?" Sam gestures at the road ahead. "Take the next left."

"I've been incorporating code from your forks of Flynn OS into the Encom OS for years. You know that. Of course I made sure you had a copy. Didn't mean I knew what you planned to do with it."

Which is a lie. Sam's done exactly what Ed had hoped he'd do, better than he could have planned it. But that's nothing he'll ever tell Sam. That he needed to guarantee the ubiquity Encom OS 12--and the backdoors he and his father built into it--is nothing he could ever tell Sam, as much as he sometimes wants to.

"Why don't you run it?" Sam asks. "You'd be better for Encom than Mackey ever will."

Ed shakes his head. "They're fine with me in development, but you know the board is never going to let a Dillinger run Encom again."

Sam doesn't say anything. There's nothing to say.

"That was a nice hack, though," Ed says.

"Is that why you shut it down?" Sam says, and Ed takes a moment to sneak a look at him.

Sam catches him looking and doesn't let it pass. Something moves in the air between them, bringing out the edge of attraction their rivalry has always covered. He never knows when they're going to act on it, but Ed can feel that they're going to now.

"Pull over," Sam says, his voice gone deeper.

Ed nods and pulls the car into the next alley. He's grateful for the size of his ridiculous car and its tinted windows when Sam reaches over and pulls him into a kiss. It's messy and straight to the point--open mouthed with teeth and tongue, and Ed loves every second of it.

Sam smells like the aftermath of adrenaline and a holding cell. Like all the risks Ed never allows himself to take, and Ed greedily breathes him in. He feels Sam fumbling for his belt and pulls away for long enough to undo it himself and get his pants and boxers down enough to free his cock. He looks over at Sam and sees he's done the same.

Ed reaches to take Sam in hand, but Sam is quicker, pushing Ed's hand away and moving over the console to get his head into Ed's lap. Ed groans as Sam's mouth finds him. Sam sucks him off, dirty and relentless as Ed's hands tangle in his hair. Ed's orgasm is almost painful, it comes so quick, and he can only lean back in his seat and pant for a moment, feeling Sam watching him. Then he's returning the favor, with Sam's cock in his mouth and the fingers of one hand roaming over Sam's face. He takes it slower, bringing Sam to the edge more than once before finally bringing him off, pushing his fingers into Sam's mouth as Sam comes.

"Fuck," Sam says after a long moment. Then, "I can walk from here."

Ed watches Sam arrange his clothes and then get out of the car. He doesn't say anything to try to get him to stay, just waits long enough to use the rearview mirror to watch Sam walk out of the alley and turn the corner, taking the time to indulge a thought about what it would be like if Sam would ever let him take him home. What it would mean to be with Sam for a whole night--to wake up next to him--to build a life with him. But that's not what they are, and it's futile to wish otherwise.

Ed starts the car to head back to Encom tower to wash, change into the spare clothes he keeps in his office, and pretend to do some damage control.

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I wanted from Tron: Legacy was a David Warner cameo. I didn't get one, but I did get an uncredited Cillian Murphy as Ed Dillinger, Jr. using Unix commands (pretty much pr0n in my world). Not a bad consolation prize.


End file.
